thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pisces Jealnet
Pisces is a [Necromancer], and regular customer of The Wandering Inn. Appearance Pisces is a young man with pale skin, brown unkempt hair and gray-green eyes.Chapter 5.08 Personality Background History Already during his 2nd year at Wistram, Pisces had made a name for himself with his prowess in magic and dueling. He could beat students with several years on him thanks to his talent with a rapier. But he was also rich in secrets thanks to his use of undead to be spies for him. Sometimes it appeared as though he knew everything. People could be whispering in the halls and he’d pick up on it. As a result, everyone suspected Pisces of having mastered an advanced eavesdropping spell, but no one could tell when he was using it or which spell it was, but he was actually using undead mice to spy, follow and listen to conversations of other students for him as early as his first week on Wistram. On numerous occasions, other students had been casting Magic to try and observe him using the spell, without any success.Wistram Days (Pt. 5) Chronology Powers and Abilities He appears to be able to cast more than 50 different spells, given that Ceria mentioned him to know more spells than she does.Chapter 2.00 H The highest tier Pisces can cast is the 3rd with the exception of one 4th tier spell (Invisibility). Aside from Necromancy, he is, according to himself, a specialist of the Wind Elementalist field of magic. He is capable of raising eight deceased Goblins simultaneously and a Hob.Chapter 2.00 H As a Necromancer he has a massive advantage when fighting against the undead. When Liscor was attacked by a horde of the undead, he managed to kill at least 100 minor Undead and even a Crypt Lord.Chapter 2.00 H In a state of strong exhaustion he succeeded in reanimating over thirty skeletons in a ten minute period. However, that act almost killed him.Chapter 3.08 H Furthermore, he is apparently an excellent duelist. Classes/Levels: * Mage Lv. 18 * Necromancer Lv. 30 Spells: Tier 0 * Light Tier 1 * Jolt * Wind Tier 3 * Volt * Magic Tier 4 * Invisibility Unknown Tier * Sound * Dead * Fracture * Firefly * Arrow * Rapier * Step * Jolt * Message * Dead * Skeleton * Repair * Translate * Can conjure a flaming sphere that when thrown can consume it's target/s.Chapter 1.42 * "Decease" (snaps the spine of the target. Works only on minor undead, stronger ones can resist the spell, like Crypt Lords). * Wind WallChapter 1.11 (strong enough to hold Relc, a Level 33 warrior,off for a short amount of time). *Able to push the wind around a target to blast it away.Chapter 1.11 Skills: * greater mastery of bones shaping Abilities: * Lip ReadingChapter 4.10 Equipment * White robes, enchanted with a small protective charm and resistance to stains. * Ring enchanted to protection from arrows. * [Ring|[Shatterbolt Ring.]] * Waisrabbit Bone Wand. Trivia * 7 years ago, Pisces was 16 years old when he entered Wistram AcademyTimeline.txt and a Level 14 Mage.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 1) * As Ceria recalls it, Pisces was a Level 22 Necromancer at some point during his stay at Wistram, probably the one he had when he was expelled.Chapter 1.06 R * He’s wanted by several cities. Not for murder, though, just extortion and troublemaking.Chapter 1.06 R * “Pisces knows one Tier 4 spell, and that’s Invisibility. Learning it nearly killed him. He studied every night for at least two hours for a month before he got it down. He learned Invisibility when he was Level 18 and managed to level twice from learning it.Chapter 2.18 The time he needed to learn a tier 4 spell is not the norm, though. It usually would require a mage ''much ''longer to be able to learn such complicated spell. * Pisces dropped out of Wistram about the same time Ceria ran out of funds.Chapter 1.40 * 7 years ago when Pisces first attended Wistram he hadn't known any Tier 2 combat spells.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) * Ksmvr is the only person who can annoy Pisces and not the other way around.Chapter 3.30 * Pisces has indirectly caused the death of a lot more than 50 people (Toren's attack on Esthelm resulted in the death of "a lot of people" and Nekhret's shades killed around 50 Wistram Mages) Quotes *(To Erin) “Now look, there’s no need for violence. I can see that you are no ordinary plebian fool but an extraordinary plebian. Believe me when I say that is a high compliment from a practice of the arcane such as I.” * (To Erin) "I imagine…I imagine if all four containers were to rupture, the swarm of these insects could very well engulf us and melt our flesh within moments.” * (To Erin) “I also had a far more lucrative occupation liberating unneeded items from those who were in no position to use them, but apparently that is considered a grave violation of privacy as well.” * (To Erin) “Ah. There you are. Your inn moved. Why did it move?” * (To Erin) “I may be the first Necromancer in years to master the animation of a species without bone. I even learned a new Skill. And leveled!” * (To Erin) “This ‘hamburger’ interests me more, actually. I prefer meat.” * To Selys) “It isn’t murder if it’s a Human. I believe one of your friendly fellow citizens told me that.” * (To Selys) “What? I’m on your side here. The girl gets punished, everyone’s happy, and I get a free body.” * (To Ceria) “Too kind by far, that girl. For a child from another world, she is rather careless.” * (To dead Goblins) “Oh fallen Goblins. Rise from your graves and seek my enemies!” * (To Ceria) “I am a better Necromancer than I am a Mage by far.” * (To the Horns of Hammerad) “If we must persist, let us do so with dignity. Onwards, then.” * (To a child) “Touch my bag child, and I will reanimate your corpse just so I can beat it to death again.” * (To the Horns of Hammerad) “After all, if something strange is going on that girl probably had something to do with it.” * (To Ksmvr) “First, call me comrade one more time and I will blast your mandibles off your face. Second—” * (To Ksmvr) “You, Ksmvr, are clearly a natural-born scholar, as perhaps befits your advanced standing among the Antinium.” * (To Ceria) “You won’t believe what I—and Ksmvr I suppose—have discovered! It’s a revolutionary—nay, unprecedented loophole in the spell matrix! I can’t believe it wasn’t covered!” * (To Erin) “Fine. I am outnumbered and overruled by the imposition of what some might call honor or common decency. Take the damned door!” * (To Teriarch) “Please take me on as your apprentice! To learn from someone who lived during the time of Archmage Zelkyr—I would do anything for such an honor!” * (To dead Bear) “Rise, rise, oh fallen bear. To rend and bite, to rend and tear!” * (To Erin) “Does this mean there is in fact, no food?” * (To Ceria) “I would live with a Creler in the basement if it meant a private room for myself, Springwalker. Five Goblins is a small price to pay for an upgrade.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__ Category:Necromancers Category:Floodplains Category:Adventurers Category:Mages Category:Issrysil